1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring device information analyzing device and method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a program, and especially relates to a monitoring device information analyzing device and method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a program for extracting information that is useful for a user from log information that is output by various types of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, centralized monitoring and management of devices and software programs, which are of different manufacturers and which have different roles, are performed for cost reduction, as a main reason. Meanwhile, each of such various types of devices and software has a mechanism, which has its own form, for outputting a log, and it is used for monitoring and management of a device. With the development of information devices, these log information items have been complicated and increased in sizes, so that it is not possible to monitor all of them on a daily basis, and analysis itself is a problem.
In this situation, as in Non-Patent Document 1, there is an analyzing infrastructure for simplifying a log analysis by collecting data items of devices and indexing them.
Non-Patent Document 2 proposes a method of displaying digest information of syslog, a target of which is syslog that is generated by a network device, such as a router, by using a positional relationship or the like of the router, and an abnormality detection method using a frequency, etc.
Non-Patent Document 3 proposes a method of detecting an abnormality that is caused by construction work, such as a setting change or the like of a device in a network. That is, a method such that a point of time of the construction work is provided in advance, and changes in indexes, such as an amount of generation of logs and traffic volume, at the point of time are detected.    [Non-Patent Document 1] Splunk http://www.splunk.com/    [Non-Patent Document 2] T. Qiu, Z. Ge, D. Pei, J. Wang, J, Xu, “What Happened in my Network?Mining Network Events from Router Syslogs”, In IMC, 2010.    [Non-Patent Document 3] Ajay Mahimkar, Zihui Ge, Jia Wang, Jennifer Yates, Yin Zhang, Joanne Emmons, Brian Huntley, Mark Stockert, “Rapid Detection of Maintenance Induced Changes in Service Performance,” In ACM CoNEXT (International Conference on emerging Networking EXperiments and Technologies), 2011.    [Non-Patent Document 4] Kimura Tatsuaki, Watanabe Akio, Toyono Tsuyoshi, Nishimatsu Ken, Shiomoto Kouhei, Online template extraction from large scale network logs, IEICE Society Conference, 2013.